Voyager's Green Light
by Pay your taxes
Summary: On their way home Voyager and The Hirogen have a encounter with the Green Lantern.
1. Green Hunting

Voyager's Green Light.

Tajn captain of a Hirogen hunting vessel sat in his chair looking through star systems that might provide him with a notable treasure after his run and hide games with the Borg and Vidiians.  
>He craved a power that would allow him to match the might of any other power in the quandreant.<p>

"Scanners detected a object 6 feet in length." Inturpeted the Hirogen engsin.

"It's generating some sort of force field." Added the Tactical Officer.

"Nothing that small could have a sheild." Pondered the Tajn

"Visual!" He ordered.

The view screen showed a glowing humanoid surrounded by a green light.

"Power unkown, origin... a object 1 centimeter in length" Reported the Tactical Officer.

"Can we transport him aboard?"

"I believe so" Reported the Transporter Cheif over the com system.

"Bring it aboard!" "Security teams to transporter room one!" Demanded Tajn

A human dressed in bright green stood in the middle of the room, surronded by armed Hirogen.

"I come in peace." Spoke the man.

One of the Hirogen tried to aporehend the green colored human. However the human aimed his ring at him and a birght green light sent the Hirogen flying into the bulkhead. Tajn then took one of his mens phasers and stunned the human.

Standing over the body Tajn removed the Human's ring and tucked it in his satchel.

"Beam him on the M class planet we passed by." Ordered Tajn "Let us see how powerful he is without his ring."


	2. It's a Trap!

"Stardate 54900.7 we have finished our dealings with Hierarchy and have continued our road."

"I'm getting a distress call Captain" Reported Engsin Kim.

"From who?" Asked Janeway walking towards him.

"Unkown. The messege repeats, Help...Ship Down...Stranded." Said Harry.

"We are in Hirogen populated space." Warned Lieutenant Commander Tuvok.

"Thank you for the warning but the Hirgoen are know not to spend alot of time in the same place" Replied Janeway.

"Mr. Paris set a course for the distress call."

"Course laid in." Said the Helmsmen

"Take us in. If you need me I'll be in the mess hall."

Chell's food was good but having eaten Nelix's food for so long left Janeway with a uneager feeling.

"Captain to the bridge." Chimed in Engsin Kim.

"On my way."

"We're here and we are detecting one life form on the planet" Reported Kim.

"What species is it?" Asked Chokotay.

"Unless these sensors are malfunctioning" "It's a Human" Answered Kim.

Janeway and Chokotay looked at one another. How would a Human be this deep in the galaxy.

"Beam him aboard."

On the other side of the moon orbiting the planet a Kazon Ship came around.

"FIRE!" screamed Tajn.

"Sheilds up!" yelled Chokotay.

"We are losing hull integratey on deck 8." Reported Tuvok.

"Evacuate deck 8." Stammered Janeway.

"Return Fire!"

A single shot and the Hirogens Sheild were down. A photon torpedo and they lost weapons.

"Get those weapons back up!" demanded Tajn

"Sir that we'll take at least a hour."

"Take us to warp."

Over on Voyager Tuvok was looking over the damage from the battle.

"No casualties." which calmed Janeway

"Captian you might want to come down here. It's the Human we brought aboard." Spoke Torres.

"On my way. Chokotay maybe he can give us some answers. Tuvok you have the bridge."

"and I trust you won't tell me you told me so."

"I will refrain myself from doing so Captain." Responded the Vulcan.

Paris turned around. He could have sworn he saw a smile from the corner of his eye. 


	3. Hidden Treasure

He awoke with a jump. A woman and an Native American with a tattoo on his face who both wore red and black jumpsuits walked in. By his bedside was another man in a blue and black jumpsuit.

"Where am I?" Spoke Hal Jordan.

"You're on the Federation Starship Voyager." Spoke the women.

"I'm Captain Janeway." She said

"This is my first officer Chokotay." Nodding to the Native American.

"And this is our Doctor." She said pointing to the man in blue.

Humans with starships? This deep into space? He had certainly been gone a long time.

"Can you explain to us how you managed to get this deep into the Delta Quadrant? Mr.?" asked the man.

"John Rayner." Was the first thing he could think of.

"Excuse my skepticism but a man with your levels of radiation should be dead." Interrupted the Doctor.

"I was hit by a strange thunderbolt on a planet I was visiting."

"Now if you would lend me a craft I will be on my way to catch my ship."

"And what ship would that be?" asked the Chokotay.

"The U.S.S. Maine." He quickly said.

"Mr. Rayner you do know we are the only Federation ship in this quarter of the galaxy." Responded Janeway.

"Now can you tell us why the Hirogen had you down there?"

"They beamed me aboard their ship and used me as bait for you." Grunted Jordan.

"That's all I know"

He looked down and with a shock he noticed his ring was missing.

"We have to find them!"

"Why?" Asked Janeway, eyebrow raised.

"I can't tell you everything but I can tell you that with what they took from me this quadrant is left to their mercy."


	4. Power of Thought

Tajn sat in his quarters pondering over his new trophy. He then slipped it on his finger and felt a strange sensation. He looked down and noticed he was covered in the same green uniform as his prey. He jumped up and didn't fall back to the ground.

"Is grav plating working?" he growled over the com.

"Yes sir." "Do you need assistance?"

"No continue with the repairs."

He then looked at a trophy of a stuffed corpse of Species 8472. Suddenly the ring started to glow and a beam of light formed into the shape of the trophy. He thought to himself and it in turn walked and moved as he instructed.

"Helmsmen! Set a course for the nearest populated planet."

"Our weapons aren't ready sir"

"We won't need them"

On Voyager the Senior Staff was sitting in the meeting room.

"Our Human guest seems to be keeping secrets from us." Began Tuvok

"He's not fully human. He's a Green Lantern." Smirked The Doctor.

"A what?" asked Kim.

"I believe Seven can explain."

"Species 4 or known to most as the Green Lanterns. Made up of multiple species all with the same abilities and 2 designated to each sector of the galaxy. They were encountered several times in the early years of the Borg collective. However in the past 300 years there have been fewer encounters with them."

"Have you ever assimilated one?" asked Chokotay.

"The Borg has failed to find a way not only to assimilate them but to adapt to them." Spoke Seven disappointedly.

"Such a force that could overcome the Borg?" Asked Tuvok/

"They were regarded as one of the most powerful forces in the galaxy but have disappeared."

She got up and took a look at the picture of the brown haired man in sick bay.

"Then he might be the last of his kind." Said Janeway breaking her silence.

"What happened to these Green Lanterns?" asked Torres.

"I remember hearing stories about "The" Green Lantern as a boy." said Paris

"He was a crime fighter during the pre-Eugenics wars era."

"Lieutenant Paris's stories do have some fact to them" Responded Seven.

"From what I could find in the unclear history files of that time during the prelude to the Eugenics wars the people wanted the "super-men" to be captured and removed from power. For this they looked to the Green Lantern. However he failed in his mission and was defeated by Khan. Khan viewed this as a assassination attempt and declared war on The United States." Explained the Doctor.

"Well how did he end up in the delta quadrant" asked Paris.

"Captain we have a distress call from a trade outpost on Hostia 4."


	5. Understanding

Voyager came into orbit with shields raised. The space was littered with debris.

"Scan for survivors and beam them aboard as fast as possible at the first sign of a ship raise shields." Ordered Janeway.

"No weapon signs. Whatever did this used weaponry completely foreign to us." Stated Tuvok

"Can you get us anything?" asked Chokotay

"I have radiation signs that match the doctor's patient." Responded Tuvok

"We have one survivor. He's losing life signs" Said Harry Kim.

"Beam him directly to sick bay. Chokotay you're with me." She said entering the turbo lift.

"He was right." Said Chokotay.

"We need to find the Hirogen and get the ring." Said Janeway.

"Get?" asked Chokotay eyebrow raised.

"I talked to Mr. Paris. That ring might have the capability to get us home."

The turbo fit opened and they made their way to sick bay.

A Krenim was lying on the medical bay table with the doctor trying to stabilize his condition.

"Is this Voyager?" He was able to ask.

"Yes what happened to you?"

"A green light….Hirogen…..coming for you."

His life signs were gone. Hal Jordan had been listening to the entire conversation.

Janeway turned to him. "Now are you ready to talk Mr. Reynar?"

"It's Jordan. Hal Jordan."

"I've been out here in space. Wondering the galaxy looking for any other Green Lanterns."

"What happened to them? From all we know you seem to simply disappear of the face of the universe." Replied Janeway.

"After my failure to maintain peace on Earth the Green Lantern Crops went into disarray. And then the Manhunters struck, a failed project of the Guardians, they began hunting down all Lanterns they could find and the Guardians."

"So these Manhunters are hunting you now?" asked Chokotay.

"Not exactly…."

Tajn stood in the cargo bay looking over trophies he had won. He was now the true hunter. Never would he have to run at the sight of a Borg ship.

"Sir we have detected…."

A large yellow wall came bursting through the hull. A hammer then repaired the part of the hull which was broken in. A man with pinkish man with pointed ears stood in the center of the room.

"Well you certainty aren't Hal Jordan."

Tajn raised his hand.

"Don't try me."

The man emitted a yellow light which quickly subdued Tajn.

"The only thing that keeps you alive is the fact I need to know where Hal Jordan is."

"He's on a starship."

"You're going to take me to it."

The light released Tajn.

"And who are you."

"You can call me Sinestro."


End file.
